


mipha's grace

by asterbells



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Siblings, i will never be over mipha being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: The Divine Beast is taking aim at Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle… It’s too dangerous to go near.Prince Sidon makes his way to find a long lost sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: comes in 200 years late with starbucks ey wassup i haven't even finished the game yet r i p
> 
> the greatest tragedy in botw is that you don't ever get to see mipha and sidon interact, so, here i am,
> 
> note: regarding the words mipha speaks in her cutscenes, i went with the japanese lines because of the nuances of the words and mipha's character (imo lmao)

* * *

 

_Once Ganon is sealed, peace will be restored to Hyrule, and both your duty and mine will be fulfilled._

 

_Father, are you doing well? I... was always selfishly following my heart... always causing you worry… If it were possible… I want to see you again…_

 

_..._

 

_Is Sidon well?_

 

* * *

 

With a final heft, the prince of the Zora pulls himself over the last ledge. Radiating energy in front of him, the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, stands proudly.

 

Sidon staggers, and drops to his knees.

 

“ _Sister_.”

 

* * *

 

_“Link! I am truly and eternally grateful to you for saving Zora’s Domain! Everyone is rejoicing. There is no happier place in the world!” His father’s joyful thanks booms across the court. He finds himself beaming in agreement, until— “But Link… There is something I wish to ask you… You journeyed within Ruta, the Divine Beast of Water… Now you are back, but Mipha has still yet to return...”_

 

_He stills._

 

_“Is it... as I feared...? Were we too late...?”_

 

Father, _he wants to say,_ father she’s gone, dead and gone. You mustn’t raise your hopes any further, Father, you must accept it, you must move on.

 

_The hero’s confirmation shouldn’t be a surprise. It isn’t. Their people has spent the last century in mourning._

 

_It still sends him to his knees, heart clenching, head reeling._

 

_“I met her spirit.”_

 

* * *

 

Sidon shakily rises and makes his way towards the Divine Beast. At the hero’s confirmation that Mipha’s spirit was still residing in Vah Ruta, he’d made immediate preparations to arrive, and though each step feels the air thicken, the pulse of energy hum loud, Sidon pushes forward.

 

And as he reaches the lake’s edge—

 

_The Divine Beast is taking aim at Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle… It’s too dangerous to come near. Please, retreat._

 

The words very nearly sends him to his knees again, his vision blurring and breath gasping. After a quick look confirms no other physical being in the vicinity, he clears his throat. Tentatively, _hesitatingly—_

 

“Sister?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Sidon, Sidon is that you? Look at you, you’ve grown so much! Oh, Sidon._ ”

 

His sister’s shape appears in front of him, not five strokes away. Tears flowing freely down his face, Sidon moves to meet his sister with a strangled cry before she stops him with a gentle shake of her head.

 

“ _You mustn’t come any closer, the energy Ruta is gathering is far too dangerous to approach. I cannot stray any further from Ruta’s side and any closer you come may cause permanent damage to your body._ ”

 

“Sister— I, I missed you so,” Sidon chokes. “I know I shouldn’t show so much weakness, but the past hundred years, it was so hard, but I did it, I did it, and I’m a warrior now, I trained hard every day to protect our people, to make you proud, but I, I—”

 

“ _Dear, dear brother. You have done so_ well _. I am so proud of you do you understand that? I’d seen you, all these years, I’d see you protecting our domain, protecting our people. You are so strong and so brave, a heart’s pain is not a badge of weakness, but a symbol of strength you gain when you overcome it._ ” Mipha gazes at her brother, affection, sorrow, and happiness, filling her to the brim. “ _Here, come, to Ruta’s other side. We’ll make you an ice perch and you can get comfortable while you tell me about what has happened in the time that I have been gone._ ”

* * *

 

“The Hero Link has the armor you made for him sister—”

 

“ _Oh my, does he_ — _did anyone_ —”

 

“Why of course!”

 

* * *

 

“ _You’ve grown so big now, you’re so much bigger than me!_ ”

 

“Yes! In a few decades I believe I shall be able to rival Father as well!”

 

“ _Make sure to grow my share of growing as well, grow bigger and stronger than Father. He will be so proud._ ”

* * *

 

“—And I got _this_ scar from the blasted Lynel on the peak of Ploymous Mountain and— Sister? Sister there is no need for tears, I am fine! See—”

 

* * *

 

It is well past twilight when Prince Sidon returns to Zora’s Domain. He returns with red eyes and lost tales, a sister’s promise and a daughter’s apologies. He and the king stay awake that night, toasting for a Champion’s cause, a family's light.

 

* * *

 

It is two moons later when Hyrule is awoken by the earth’s rumbling. The sky is an angry red, and Sidon knows.

 

By the time he makes it to the Divine Beast, there is light, and then there is no more.

 

* * *

 

He sits carefully, in front of the main terminal, and takes in his surroundings.

 

It’s quiet.

 

Sidon closes his eyes, and breathes.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it and if you do, please consider leaving a kudos or comment!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbelis)


End file.
